


I remember

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [32]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Jude:<br/>Pairing: Spike/Xander<br/>Plotlines: 1) Xander turns into a woman and 4) William travels into the future and ends up in Sunnydale</p>
    </blockquote>





	I remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jude:  
> Pairing: Spike/Xander  
> Plotlines: 1) Xander turns into a woman and 4) William travels into the future and ends up in Sunnydale

William looked around his father’s work room as his mother finally wanted to clear it after he passed away.

“Mother, I don’t recognize this mirror? How did father acquire it?” William asked his mother as they finally cleared out his father’s room after a year.

“He bought it in the Americas when he was there on business,” Anne answered as she watched her beautiful son carry most of the heavy things outside.

When William returned, he stood before the mirror and looked at himself before touching it. A strange sensation went through his body before he saw himself disappear.

 

*****

 

Spike watched Xander help the other Scoobies and Giles as they cleaned out the shop’s basement before standing in front of the mirror. 

Even though he was now part of their little group because he lived with Xander, didn’t mean he had to help clean up. Research was fine, but he wasn’t a cleaner. He was waiting for a certain moment to come. He still remembered all those years ago, what happened to William before he was turned. He saw Xander reach out and his fingers touch the mirror before a bright light embraced him.

The girls watched in shock at what was happening to their friend before finally coming into action only to be stopped by Spike, who was watching the young man standing next to Xander.

William blinked his eyes as he took in his surroundings. The man who was watching him looked like him. He frowned as he suddenly heard many gasps coming from the other occupants in the room. In front of him was a beautiful brown haired woman, while at least three other women were standing behind her.

Giles watched as Xander turned into a woman while a young man resembling Spike appeared next to her.

William did the only thing that came up in his mind; he fainted right into the brown haired lady’s arms.

 

*****

 

Spike snorted as he saw himself fainting. He remembered this part very well. He continued to stare as Xander gently placed William on the floor before freaking out himself.

“What the hell happened? I’m a bloody woman!” Xander stated outraged as he sat next to the handsome fainted man. He looked more closely before staring at Spike, who had turned surprisingly bright red. “Spike, take me home.”

The girls watched as Spike obeyed the sudden request before gaping as Xander went to take the strange man with her.

“We have to know who he is first, Xander,” Giles objected.

“Just look at Spike and you know the answer,” Xander replied as she watched carefully how Spike carried his double out of the shop. After ten minutes, they arrived at her apartment. She quickly opened the door to let Spike enter their apartment.

“I thought Spike and Xander were only friends and roommates?” Buffy questioned curiously.

“They are, at least I think they were,” Willow answered as she still stared at the door.

“The way Spike acted, I think he has a crush on Xander,” Dawn mumbled before going back upstairs.

 

***Two months later***

 

“I can’t believe this is happening to me,” Xander mumbled embarrassed as she tried to insert the small tampon. Buffy and Willow had explained how to use it after she found out she was having her first period.

Xander had accepted the fact that he was a woman on the condition that Giles would research how to change him back. He had tried to touch the mirror again, but nothing had worked.

William was still upset about this world. It had strange machines that Xander used to cook. He was far more interested in the microwave, than in the other machines Xander had explained to him. The only matter he accepted quickly was about Spike looking like him and the beautiful brown haired lady with a male’s name. They had explained to him what happened, but he still found it strange that something could happen like that. He fairly accepted the explanation about him and Spike being the same person.

Spike had scented right away that William was attracted to his roommate and that Buffy was attracted to William. He couldn’t help but feel overprotective towards both of them. He didn’t mind so much about William, but the fact that Buffy was visiting a lot during the day, made him growl every time she touched William. Right now, he was worried about Xander, who had hidden himself in the bathroom.

“Xan, what’s wrong?” Spike asked concerned with William standing behind him.

Xander heard the worried tone of voice and chuckled softly. The young woman had noticed Spike’s attraction to her when she was a guy and it hadn’t disappeared now that she was a woman. “I’m fine!” she answered as she stepped out of the bathroom only to blush bright red when she saw Spike’s nose twitch. She hadn’t succeeded with the tampon and wanted to call Willow what to do now.

Spike couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he stepped towards Xander, placing his mouth close to the biteable ear and whispered. “I can take care of that for you, if you want?”

Xander gasped as she finally understood what Spike was talking about. She tensed but moaned when she realized that instead of being grossed out, she was becoming hornier by the minute. Her want for the vampire hadn’t disappeared when she turned into a woman.

William blushed at the image the two had just given him. He was finally getting used to the fact that his vampire-self was flirting with Xander as well as himself. He became attracted to both of them. He could already picture his father rolling in his grave at the thought of his son being a homosexual.

Spike was shocked when Xander leaned forward, nibbling on his ear. “Yes, please.” The vampire moaned loudly before pushing Xander into the bedroom.

William followed them inside and stared as Xander undressed himself as well as the vampire. He began breathing heavily when he gaped at the two naked bodies before him. Without asking, he undressed himself before stepping towards the bed.

Xander was lying naked on the bed with Spike between her legs, licking her clean from the inside. Spike’s agile tongue made her cramps worse, until she felt the pain leave her body. Spike’s licking became nibbling until the vampire was thrusting his tongue deep inside her. Xander became aware of the naked young man standing next to the bed staring at Spike’s naked body.

Spike moaned, slicked his fingers with Xander’s juices and reached out between his legs to touch himself. He circled his hole before plunging two fingers inside, stretching himself and bumping into his prostate.

William couldn’t believe his body as his cock hardened at the sight of the naked vampire touching his own hole. He sucked on his own fingers before placing it at Spike’s entrance. He pushed the fingers out only to replace them by his own and the body before him shuddered. 

Xander mewled as pleasure sparks shot through his body while Spike was happily suckling on his clit. His hands pushed the blonde head closer to her until she started pushing against his mouth.

Spike moaned and mewled when William stretched him with his fingers. Who knew this side of the shy William? He pushed back, silently hinting to add a finger. The vampire pulled back from Xander’s clit and placed his cock at Xander’s vagina and pushed slowly inside. He bumped into a thin sheet and watched realization hit Xander’s face.

“I’m a virgin?” Xander gasped when Spike nudged her inner walls. She placed her legs around Spike’s waist and pushed him further inside of her, breaking the hymen.

Spike babbled when he sank deeper into her wet heat. He gasped in surprise when William entered his body in one smooth stroke. “Ohhh, yes!”

William watched his cock disappear into the tight sheath and began moving in and out, feeling Spike moving too, deeper into Xander. He grabbed a fist full of blonde hair and pulled softly, earning a keening sound from Spike’s throat.

Xander pushed back until all three found their rhythm. She mewled, groaned and moaned loudly when she felt pleasure coursing through her body as Spike touched her nipples and clit. Her orgasm came suddenly and she tightened her hold on Spike’s cock, squeezing it tightly as she came hard.

Spike’s orgasm was triggered when he felt Xander’s juices surrounding his cock and he shot his load inside of her, squeezing the cock that was deeply inside of him.

William howled out their names as his orgasm swept through his body. He collapsed onto Spike when he felt a tingling around his navel. He gasped when he felt himself disappear and watched himself in the mirror, which he was still touching.

“William, sweetheart? Are you okay? You have been staring into that mirror for quite some time now,” Anne asked as she noticed her son still standing in front of the mirror.

“I’m fine, mother,” William answered softly as he remembered everything. Was it dream? The wet spot in his pants and the blonde hairs in his hand told him otherwise.

 

*****

 

Xander and Spike walked into the Magic Shop hand in hand. “G-man, you can stop searching now,” Xander called out.

“You’re a guy again,” Buffy said as she watched the vampire take her friend into her arms. “And you guys finally got together.”

“You knew?” Spike asked shocked.

“Where’s William?” Buffy asked as she looked behind Spike, hoping to find the handsome young man.

“He went home,” Xander answered calmly.

“How would you know?” Dawn asked curiously.

“Spike is standing right here. Who would remember that better than him?” Xander replied before kissing Spike deeply in front of the others.

Spike gazed dopily at Xander as his lover guided him to the couch where they snuggled against the side, ready to research for any demon Buffy had encountered while they were at home.

“Right, well…” Giles started to explain the demon Buffy had run into while Dawn and Willow watched their group return themselves again.


End file.
